1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device, and specifically to a testing device to supply power to an electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
With recent developments in wireless communication technologies, electronic products like mobile phones are in widespread use. In order to improve the quality and performance of mobile phones, quality assurance testing is required. In the testing process, the mobile phones are powered on in order to verify whether they can operate normally.
Conventionally, during the course of testing the mobile phones, a testing probe is electrically connected to the power and directly engages with the power pins of the mobile phone to supply power to the mobile phone. However, the vulnerable power pins of the mobile phone are easily damaged by applied force of the testing probe for such an engagement.
There is, accordingly, a need for an improved testing device.